The present disclosure relates to processes for enhancing the formability characteristics of a copper-nickel-tin alloy while maintaining substantially equal strength levels when compared to known copper-nickel-tin alloys.
Copper-beryllium alloys are used in various industrial and commercial applications that require the alloy to be fitted within confined spaces and also have reduced size, weight and power consumption features, to increase the efficiency and functionality of the application. Copper-beryllium alloys are utilized in these applications due to their high strength, resilience and fatigue strength.
Some copper-nickel-tin alloys have been identified as having desirable properties similar to those of copper-beryllium alloys, and can be manufactured at a reduced cost. For example, a copper-nickel-tin alloy offered as Brushform® 158 (BF 158) by Materion Corporation, is sold in various forms and is a high-performance, heat treated alloy that allows a designer to form the alloy into electronic connectors, switches, sensors, springs and the like. These alloys are generally sold as a wrought alloy product in which a designer manipulates the alloy into a final shape through working rather than by casting. However, these copper-nickel-tin alloys have formability limitations compared to copper-beryllium alloys.
It would be desirable to develop new processes for using copper-nickel-tin alloys that would improve the formability characteristics of the alloy.